It Was Never This Easy Before
by sweetiex3
Summary: The students of PCA are all put through a program called SAO. In this program, students associate with each other online without even having the slightest clue of who they’re talking to. Get ready for lots of twists and surprises.
1. SAO

**A/N (IMPORTANT):** THIS IS THE SAME STORY AS BEFORE. I read my story over, and I really didn't like how it sounded. I'm really sorry to those who enjoyed it, but this is the same exact story but written differently. Same idea, same story, the whole sha-bang, just written differently. Also, I decided to put a little humor in this story because it seems like people are going through a lot of drama these days, including me. Lol I hope you all enjoy it!

Oh, andin case you haven't heard, this is TWINKLEESTAR. I changed my screename.

**Summary: **The students of PCA are all put through a program called SAO. In this program, students associate with each other online without even having the slightest clue of who they're talking to. Who will be paired up with who?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101 or anything else that sounds familiar to you.

- - - o - - -

All five girls, yes five, (Zoey, Nicole, Lola, Quinn, and Dana) were walking to their first period class. Drama class with Mr. Bender. Dana came back to PCA after begging her parents to come and take her out of boarding school in France. She simply hated it there and it just wasn't the type of place she wanted to be at.

To prevent overcrowding in one dorm room, the dorm advisors opened up a new dorm conveniently close to Zoey and Nicole's dorm, which was also conveniently next to Quinn's dorm. Lola and Dana are now living there.

"I heard Mr. Bender's giving us another new huge assignment." Lola groaned as they were walking to class under the unusually foggy day on the California coast.

"Another one?" Dana whined. "He just gave us a huge one last week!"

"Has France gotten into your head?" Quinn started. "You know he always gives us these surprise assignments."

"Hey I just got here like two weeks ago!" Dana replied. "I'm still trying to get used to things."

"Well, even though Mr. Bender is a little hard on us,you've got to admit, he'sstill the funnest teacher on campus." Zoey reasoned.

The girls entered the class and all let out a sigh of relief that they weren't late this time.

Everyone got into their assigned seats. Fortunately for Chase, he was seated right next to Zoey.

"Hey Chase!" Zoey said, getting settled in her seat.

" 'Sup Zoe?" He replied smiling at her as he always did.

"So, I heard Mr. Bender's giving us a new assignment. Do you know anything about it?" She asked.

She was beautiful to him. Not only that, but smart, kind, happy, everything he looked for in a girl. He promised himself one day, when it was the right time, he would build up enough courage to confess to her his true feelings. He couldn't believe she couldn't see through his friendly face, it was so obvious that almost the whole campus knew, everyone except her.

"Hello? Chase, are you conscious?" Zoey asked waving her hand in front of his face.

He snapped back into reality. "Yeah, I was just, you know, thinking of something. What was your question again?"

Zoey giggled at him. "Do you know anything about the project Mr. Bender's making us do?"

"All I heard was that it was gonna be online. I guess we'll find out today." He replied.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Bender walked into class, briefcase in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Good morning Mr. Bender." The class dully responded, staring at him with their typical Monday morning expressions.

"Well, I see you're all pumped up and ready for a fun-filled day of learning!" He replied sarcastically, setting down his things. "Before we begin, there are two very important guests that will be introducing a new program that I hope you'll all take pride in. Please give a warm welcome to your PCA activity coordinators, Chad and Christina!"

_(A/N: They're the ones from the dance episode in the first season. I had no idea what their names were so I had to make some up.)_

Two very perky teenagers skipped into the room.

"Oh no, they can't be who I think they are." Michael looked scared.

"No! They've come back!" Logan added.

"Why couldn't they have come when I was still in France!" Dana complained.

Mr. Bender cleared his throat to get the class to quiet down and give their full attention to the people in the front of the room.

"HEY PCA students!" Christina, one of them, started. "You all probably remember me and Chad here from last semester when we threw you all that totally awesome personality tests and dance you all just loved!"

The class stared back at them with no expression whatsoever.

"Judging by the happy looks on your faces, I'm estatic to explain to you all this new program Christina and I thought of! I'm happy to introduce S.A.O.!" Chad explained.

"Luckily for you guys, Mr. Bender volunteered YOUR class to participate in it!" Christina chimed.

"Why Mr. Bender! WHY!" Michael asked.

"Are you ready to tell them what it's all about Chad!" Christina beamed.

"Ready Christina!" Chad responded.

"Alright, so, as my friend Chad started explaining, the program is called S.A.O. which stands for Students Associating Online. This program takes place online where each of you will be talking to, and getting to know one of your very own classmates! None of you will know who you're paired up with and once you are, you won't know who you'll be talking to."

The class started getting louder and louder as students complained about how they were going to talk to somebody whom they didn't even know.

"How are we going to even talk to the person if we don't even know who it is!" a person asked.

"How would this whole assignment be graded? Would we all get As?" Quinn questioned.

"Class, please!" Mr. Bender ceased the talking of the students. "If you all will just listen and pay attention, Chad and Christina will give you all the details."

"Thank you Mr. Bender!" Chad chimed. "As we were saying, no one will know who they will be paired up with or whom they'll be talking to. Each student will be given an ID number. This ID number will be randomly matched up with another ID number. At the end of the week, you'll all find out who you've been talking to the whole time. Full participation in this assignment will earn you an A."

"This program blocks out all names or probable personal information being typed onto the site, so there should be no clues as to whom you are talking to." Christina smiled so widelythat it looked freaky whenever she did. "This program helps students get to know one another and hopefully make new friends!"

"Thank you Christina and Chad." Mr. Bender said from his desk in the front of the classroom. "Everyone, please give a round of applause for them."

A few people clapped slowly, but most did not.

"Thank you! Oh thank you!" Christina took a bow.

"Please! You're all too kind!" Chad bowed. The two then skipped out of the classroom.

"Grreeeaatttt." Nicole said, twirling a lock of her hair.

"Another stupid assignment getting in the way of me trying to live my life." Dana commented.

"We could have done an essay, a pop quiz, but nooooo, we had to do this." Michael also commented.

"Ok, I know this is gonna sound kind of surprising, but I'm actually excited about this!" Zoey reasoned once more.

"Yeah, she's right." Quinn added. "All we have to do is talk to a random person for a week. It's an easy A." Quinn agreed.

"Yeah, I agree with Quinn and Zoey." Lola added. "Besides, it's a great way for me to act like somebody that's totally not like me!"

"Yeah, well I still think it sucks." Logan said.

"You think everything sucks." Chase told him. "But I have to agree with Zoey."

"You always agree with Zoey!" Logan responded. "When are you ever going to tell her -"

Chase cut him off by stomping his foot onto his.

"-that she's invited to my next birthday party?" Chase laughed nervously.

"Ow! That really hurt man!" Logan said, rubbing his foot.

"Chase, you're next birthday is in six months." Zoey laughed.

"But you're still invited!" Chase replied.

"Whatever." She giggled at his humor.

Even though most people disagreed with Zoey, she still thought of this assignment as something new. She looked forward to it and wanted to start right away. Chase, on the other hand, couldn't care less. He just hoped she'd see through his smile and who he really was.

- - - o - - -

**A/N: **I thought that sounded a LITTLE better. Sorry it was a little short. Please review!


	2. Nice Meeting You

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming!

- - - o - - -

ID # 4236 WROTE:

_Alright, first off, I'm gonna tell you that you're probably as pissed off as I am right now that we have to do this stupid assignment. I don't want to do it any more then you do, got it? So I don't want all this drama over a stupid assignment. _

ID # 6375 WROTE:

_Whoa there. No need to be Mr. or Ms. Grouchy. _

ID # 4236 WROTE:

_Sorry, it's just that, I hate how the point of all this is to make friends. _

ID # 6375 WROTE:

_Tell me about it. There's no point in this, it's not like the two matches are going to be BFFs after some stupid assignment._

ID # 4236 WROTE:

_Exactly! It just comes naturally, you know? Finally, a person who actually agrees with me._

ID # 6375 WROTE:

_Heh heh, thanks. Anyway, I'd usually introduce myself, but this stupid program would probably block all of the useful information out anyway._

ID # 4236 WROTE:

_Same here. What's the point of getting to know the other person if we can't even describe what we're really like?_

ID # 6375 WROTE:

_Exactly! This is all so stupid._

ID # 4236 WROTE:

_Lol, we sure used the word 'stupid' a lot today._

ID # 6375 WROTE:

_Well, because it is! _

ID # 4236 WROTE:

_Haha, you're actually not that bad. I thought I'd get matched up with some loser. I'm glad I didn't. At least, I hope not._

ID # 6375 WROTE:

_Hey, what's that supposed to mean? _

"AND, day one if this project is officially over!" Mr. Bender announced. "Please log off immediately so that the next class can log on."

Nicole ran up to her friend Zoey, on the other side of the computer lab. It was amazing how fast she could run in a mini skirt and flip-flops whenever she had something important to say.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod!" Nicole stood in front of Zoey jumping up and down. "How was your match? Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!"

Zoey laughed. "Calm down Nicole! Whoever my match was, he or she seems pretty cool so far. We just barely got to know each other until we had to get off. How was yours?"

"I'm so glad you asked!" Nicole said as if she was expecting it. "Well, I'm almost positive my match was a total hottie!"

"How do you know for sure?" Lola walked up to us, obviously overhearing Nicole's statement.

"Well, he sounds like a hottie." Nicole replied matter-of-factly.

"How was yours Lola?" Zoey asked her.

"He or she was great!" Lola started laughing. "I stuck to my plan of pretending to be the complete opposite of myself, and they totally bought it!"

"Do you think it's Lucas White, you know, the guy that sits behind Michael?" Nicole asked, completely oblivious.

The trio walked to where the rest of the gang was standing.

"Or maybe it was Scott Jones, the hottie that sits all the way in the back." Nicole said, her heads still in the clouds.

"She thinking of boys again?" Chase asked.

"Yup." Zoey replied. "How was your match?"

"Well, she or he's pretty cool. The bad part is, I didn't ask if it was a guy or girl, so I hope I didn't say anything stupid." He replied.

"Ooooh, yeah. That would suck." Zoey sympathized.

"Yo Zoey!" Logan called, catching up to them. "How was your match?"

"Mine? Mine was pretty co-"

"Bad?" He cut her off. "Well, I bet you a thousand times that my match was worse!"

"Yours was bad!" Dana said from behind. "I bet you a thousand times more that mine was way worse than yours!"

"Mine wasn't too bad." Michael caught up. "He or she was pretty cool. I could tell he or she was into-"

"YOURS worse?" Logan was talking to Dana. "There is NO way that yours could have possibly been worse than mine!"

"Ahem! As I was saying," Michael cleared his throat to give them a sign that he was obviously annoyed for the interruption. "I could really tell they were into-"

"OH no no no no no." Dana was still speaking to Logan. "Mine was WAY worse than yours! SO bad that I wanted to virtually strangle him or her!"

"Why bother." Michael threw his hands up and let them fall to his sides.

"Guys stop!" Lola got in between them. "If you really hate your matches that bad, then go ask Mr. Bender if you guys could switch ID numbers with someone else!"

"Not a bad idea." Logan started nodding his head to the idea.

"You're a genius Lola!" Dana praised her.

"I know, I know." Lola curtsied.

"Now that that's over with, who's hungry?" Michael changed the subject. "I heard their having a special at Sushi Rox!"

Most of them agreed, after all, who wouldn't want some time to spend with great friends after a long day of school? All but one headed towards campus restaurant.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" One asked.

"Totally. You guys go ahead." She replied. "I'm kinda tired, I think I'm gonna head back and catch an afternoon nap."

"Alright then, we'll see you later!" Another waved.

She waited for them to become clean out of her sight. Positive they were, she practically sprinted back to her dorm.

Once she got there, she slammed the door behind her and quickly turned on the computer and monitor. She tapped her foot impatiently as the slow-moving monitor worked its way of turning on. Finally seeing the familiar desktop wallpaper that greeted her every time she logged on, she doubled clicked on the Internet icon a few times to finally get to open up.

Logging on with her ID number, she looked around, hoping the blinking "Online Now" words that would flash before her eyes next to her match's ID number. Much to her dismay, it didn't.

_I know that I'll seem like a complete dork doing this, but, I've never met someone as cool as you. I know, extremely corny right? I know, you're probably thinking, no one in their right mind would ever 'want' to do this, especially outside of class. Well, hopefully you'll reply back, and not just because you're in class right now, where you're being forced to do it. _

- - - o - - -

**A/N:** Ok, by now I know it's pretty obvious who's matched up with who. But what if it's not who you think it is? Trust me, there's going to be a lot of surprises throughout this story. I really hope you like it and please don't ruin it for others. Please Review!


End file.
